Episode 86
Summary Leez heads to Area 50, avoiding Area 51 since Asha warned them about suras. She removes her clothes and takes a dip in a pool. She hears splashing sounds in the distance and worries about Yuta possibly drowning. She puts on her undergarments and heads in the direction of the noise, but once she arrives near the source, the sounds disappear. She calls out to Yuta, then remembers that he can't speak. Thinking that he's hiding because he's bathing, she decides to leave. Within the water, Yuta, in sura form, is holding down his prey. The still-living prey starts thrashing violently. Hearing the noise, Leez is worried that Yuta might be in danger, so she switches on her bracelet and dives into the water. What she sees there is a half-eaten Gandharva clan sura that's just been killed. She wonders why the predator ran off without eating the rest. She starts looking for her friend again. Yuta, hiding behind blocks of ice, blushes when he notices her in her undergarments. Kubera suddenly appears before Yuta in child form, chiding him for his habit of eating prey live, resulting in the commotion that grabbed Leez's attention. He tells Yuta that he'll distract her, adding that he isn't doing this because he likes him. Leez emerges to the surface, having failed to find Yuta. She wonders if she was mistaken. However, she notices that she's no longer in the same location. She then spots Kubera in child form, floating on the water in a yellow tube. He notes that Leez must give her magician caretaker a lot of headaches, and asks if she's thought of an answer to his earlier question. 1-86 channel jumping.png|glistening water 1-86 fanservice.png|refreshing dip 1-86 sea creature corpse.png|floating corpse 1-86 waterproof god.png|lurking god Currygom's comment TBA Afterword Sorry for the late blog post. I'm very tired, but I gotta work more... ■ Bathing scene, but not really sexy. Curvy without being sexy is what Leez is. In that sense, Asha is the opposite of Leez. ■ She has to wear some clothes first because this webtoon is for all ages... Also, I kept being surprised when looking at her left wrist, since I forgot to draw the Golden Knight a few times. ■ This is his full sura form. Look at his size compared to Leez in front. It's mostly hidden for now, but you'll see it again later. Notes * Though Leez did not say anything, she actually did find the remains suspicious. Show/Hide Spoiler She later recalls it in a key flashback. * Yuta has a habit of eating his prey in a way to keep them alive as long as possible. Show/Hide Spoiler If he does not, he remains hungry. Suras from the Asura clan also have this eating habit. * God Kubera tells Yuta not to be moved, since he is not helping him because he likes him. Show/Hide Spoiler Yuta later returns his words. * Some have speculated that God Kubera may have purposely routed Leez's group towards the water channel: ** The suras surrounded Rindhallow, forcing Asha and Leez to travel through Mistyshore. ** God Kubera gave Gandharva false hope by making the nastika king think that he could return to the sura realm, only to see Sagara come through. As a result, the Gandharva clan suras became agitated via emotional resonance, forcing Leez's group to travel through the water channel instead of traveling by sea. ** In this episode, God Kubera seems to know Yuta. ** All this has led some to speculate that he was in the water channel not to see Leez, but to make sure Yuta is brought to Taraka. References